


Murder in Luxury

by Kobaso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Kaiba Gozaburo, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, has been found dead in his own house. Who could have killed him? The Homicide Detectives of Domino City has to find out. But it might turn out to be a hard task to find the culprit among the huge number of enemies The CEO made during his life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second work in English but my first fanfic! And Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic at top of that! I will try a bunch of things with this one. Crime novels and series have been a hyperfixation of mine for a long time and Yu-Gi-Oh a special interest so I decided to put them together. And I will see where it goes I guess... English isn't my mother language and I'm more used to essay writing than literature so it may not be perfect. I feel rather anxious to post this one because I'm not used to write fanfics on big fandoms. One last thing: i may have to add some warnings in the tags later but it will probably be nothing very graphic.

_The shadow was looking at the lifeless form below them. They were heavy-breathing and sweating out of panic but relief soon took over their mind. They had done it. They had killed_ **_him._ ** _Finally. The murderer's twisted shadow was thrown on a wall by the desk lamp as if it showed the person's soul._

The maid was looking for her boss around the house, intrigued by his absence at breakfast. He was usually taking breakfast with his sons, at least the youngest one, the eldest skipping the meal often because of his early morning classes. 

She came in front of the master bedroom. She was anxious, knowing she could disturb him at a bad time and becoming the target of his short temper. She knocked at the door and waited for a reply. 

Silence. 

She dared to knock a second time, thinking he didn't hear her first knock. She tried to listen carefully to any grunt coming from the room. But she couldn't get a reply, yet again. 

Despite her anxiety, she decided to enter the room, slowly and quietly. 

\- Sir? Are you here? she inquired

She came into the room with jittery steps. And then, she saw a dark red stain on her feet and the bedroom carpet. She sighed at the thought of having to clean her shoes later in the day. But then she lifted her eyes and stumbled upon a human form on the floor. She recognized the person immediately. It was the master of the house.

\- Sir? Are you hearing me? Are you feeling well? she called out as she was walking closer to him.

She crouched down to him, touching lightly to waking him up. She was thinking he only fell down his bed and was passed out. She worked with elderly people in the past so she knows this kind of issue well enough. Her theory was proven wrong as soon as she saw blood on the hand that touched him. She couldn't hold it anymore. Her scream resonated in the mansion. 

* * *

Detective Juzo Kikuchi was used to murder cases despite his young age. But he had the feeling that this one was going to give him a hard time. Gozaburo Kaiba, the late CEO of Kaiba Corp, a well-known military weapons company, was found dead in his bedroom. Journalists and true crime enthusiasts will _truly_ enjoy this case and he is going to hear _a lot_ about them.

He turned around to look at his subordinate. 

\- So, Officer Fukui? Kikuchi quiered. 

\- We will have to wait for the coroner's report to be certain of the cause of death. But according to the doctor, the victim has been stabbed multiple times. Fukui explained

\- I see. It's murder then. Are you ready to handle the vultures? Kikuchi asked.

\- Of course. Fukui replied, respectfully.

Fukui knew his superior enough to know who the vultures were. The journalists, the population who will look with sternness at their every action. Gozaburo Kaiba was pretty much known world wide through his company. Kikuchi can't offer any mistake so him neither. Or else, they will face a heavy backslash and shame. And all their colleagues could fall with them. 

\- First things first. Who found the victim? Kikuchi questioned as he turned towards the crowd behind him. 

\- M-me... A maid stuttered. 

\- Ok. I will ask you a few questions first. Can you tell me your name and your profession? 

The lady bowed. 

\- Sanada Mariko. I am one of the house employees in Mister Kaiba's house. I do the cleaning mostly. Taking care of the children too. 

\- When did you see the victim alive for the last time? 

\- Yesterday evening. Around 11 pm I think. I was going to my room. 

\- Did he seem stressed out? Angry? 

Sanada Mariko struggled to reply to that question. She hadn't ever been able to read anything on Gozaburo's face. He wasn't one to show his emotions. 

\- I'm not sure I can answer that... I'm deeply sorry. she confessed. 

\- Don't worry. It's good enough for now. Can one of you bring me every person present in the house here? 

A man, a bodyguard, Kikuchi guessed by the man's outfit, disappeared fast in the corridor. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good enough! See you soon! (at least I hope)  
> And every constructive criticism is great for me-
> 
> Also: here is my writing [twitter account](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso) !


	2. Entry 1: The Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikuchi and Fukui begin to investigate for Gozaburo's murder. Doubts on a certain person are already rising in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a longer chapter (still a little short, sorry). Anyway, let's go to the story.

* * *

According to Isono, one of the Kaiba family bodyguards, everyone in the mansion was now present in the parlor, just like he asked earlier.

For now, Kikuchi was only observing the suspects. Their faces, their looks, nothing ever got past him. He then watched the victim's children closely, two boys Gozaburo adopted a few years ago. Mokuba, the youngest son, 11 years old, was looking at the ground, in the oldest brother's arms, close to crying while being comforted by one of the house employees. Nothing seems to be suspicious about him to Kikuchi. The oldest son was, however, more intriguing. His face and blue eyes were blank. And he didn't say anything since the start of the ordeal. He was only staring at the wall. Kikuchi took a mental note to do some investigation on him later.

\- ‘Are you not feeling well, Detective Kikuchi? Fukui asked, getting him out of his musing.

\- Of course, Fukui. I was only thinking about the case. Kikuchi assured.

\- Was it about- He looked at his notes. Seto, is it? You were observing him for a while. Fukui remarked, shooting a look at the blue-eyed teen. ‘

Kikuchi didn't reply right away.

\- ‘Does he look like a grieving child to you? Kikuchi asked Fukui.

\- Not really. But, he is maybe like that to put a face for his brother. I mean, to protect him. I know this feeling with Kiyoko. Fukui shrugged.

\- That makes sense. I can't know, I'm a single child, after all. Kikuchi replied, hesitant. ‘

Fukui looked at his superior. He knew that Detective Kikuchi has the life experience to make almost all the Japanese policemen envious. Despite that, he always stayed humble.

\- ‘Ok. Let's get to work, everyone. Kikuchi finally said to three of his subordinates. Check all the suspects' whereabouts at the murder time. Besides the children, for now. The rest, you may look around the house for the murder weapon.

\- Fukui, you go questioning that Sanada Mariko a little further, will you. Ask for her personal views on her late boss too. Kikuchi finished.

\- Yes! Everyone saluted before going to their tasks. ‘

Isono came to him after that.

\- ‘Do you need anything else? Isono asked politely

\- My subordinates will question you in a few. Wait here, please.’

Detective Kikuchi walked through the second floor until he reached Mokuba's bedroom. The bedroom was right in the middle of the corridor. It has a huge balcony, most would crave to have, overlooking the impressive garden. He didn't consider Mokuba as a suspect, he was only a kid, after all. But he always thought a murder victim's house was telling everything about the crime. And the walls were the most reliable witnesses.

The 11 years old's room was tidy, maybe too much for a child. No toys scattered in the room, no decoration aside from the one found everywhere in the mansion. Some crayons and unfinished drawings were laid on his desk.

Detective Kikuchi didn't stay long in the room, having found nothing in there. Next destination: Seto's bedroom. One weird thing Kikuchi noticed was where the bedroom was. Kikuchi had to walk the whole corridor and even another smaller one. The teen was isolated from the rest of the house.

He entered the bedroom at last. Seto's room was, as clean as his brother's. This time, the detective decided he would look more scrupulously. Seto was looking more suspicious to him. He had a motive, his late adoptive father's company. He was the heir, after all. Money can be quite a demon to humans. Kikuchi has seen enough crimes happening over it to know that.

His dark brown eyes scanned the room to stop at the desk. Several books were laid there. Kikuchi reached one of them.

_Kritik der reinen Vernunft, Immanuel Kant._

_Kant? In German?_ He couldn't restrain his surprise. 600 pages of German philosophy were sure hard to read, even to him. He took another book.

_On the Principles of Political Economy and Taxation, David Ricardo._

_Economics this time, huh._ On the desk were also piled up sheets. Kikuchi didn't mind those that much, thinking it was just assignments. A piece caught his eye, though. It was a small and cute drawing of a dragon, most likely made by a child. Seto's brother, maybe?

He looked one last time at the books. It was another philosophy book. _The Prince by Niccolò Machiavelli._

I don't have time for fooling around Kikuchi said, out loud to himself.

He put on gloves and looked everywhere in the room from inside the closet to under the bed. Nothing could be found. If he killed his father, he was clever enough to not hide it in his private room.

The detective decided he would go back to the parlor. Fukui came to him as he entered.

\- ‘I talked to miss Sanada about the victim. And I gathered a few interesting things you may want to know.’ Fukui trailed off.

Kikuchi stayed silent. Fukui did the same.

\- ‘And what? Fukui? I'm listening.

\- S-sorry! Fukui cleared his throat and started to talk.

\- According to Miss Sanada and other employees, Mister Kaiba was a strict parent. I mean, a lot of parents are... But it seems like Mr. Kaiba was never a loving parent, even less to his oldest son, Seto. Gozaburo used to make him go through intense classes. He would also bring him to his work.

\- And perhaps, Seto finally had enough and grew impatient. He wanted to have a normal teenagehood, which could have led him to murder his own father.

\- Hm maybe. ‘Fukui reflected.

Kikuchi looked at his colleague from the corner of his eye. Fukui knew his superior was thinking about something.

\- ‘I will lead Seto's questioning if you don't mind. But later, I need to check some things out first. You can go ahead and talk to Isono and Mokuba.’ He said, sternly.

Their talk was cut when one of the forensic scientists came to them. They then followed her to another room to see what the forensic team found.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was decent for you! It's still a bit hard to write this story. Not used to write in long texts in English, you know. Thank for reading! Next chapter will probably be out next month during school holiday but that depends on my insipration.


	3. Entry 2 : The Strange Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juzo Kikuchi has his talk with the eldest Kaiba. And it didn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Yes i'm very productive lately. This fanfic sure fuels my muse-

* * *

The detectives were now in another living room, requisitioned for the police meetings. The forensic scientist took something from the table. He showed a transparent bag with a bloodied knife inside. 

The blood-soaked weapon was short with a curved point and a cross-guard on its hilt.

— We found this in the backyard — barely hidden in a bush. It looks like a fighting knife. He said. 

Kikuchi took the plastic bag in his hand. Fukui looked behind his superior's shoulder. 

— A fighting knife, you say... So it was very likely cold-blooded. I didn't think it would be so easy to find the weapon. Kikuchi added as he was giving back the evidence. 

— Did you find anything else? Fukui asked, holding his notebook. 

— Not much. But we are still looking around the house. Dr. Fukuzawa is still doing the autopsy, I think. The scientist replied. 

— Good. Call us when you get something new. Kikuchi replied. 

Kikuchi walked straight to the door then put a hand on the knob. He turned around to his subordinate. 

— I'm going to talk with Seto. He spoke plainly, with no wavering in his voice.

He got out of the room after his words. 

Kikuchi walked around the house, to the parlor where Seto was supposed to be. He saw the teen immediately, still at the window. 

— Seto? He called out. 

The blue-eyed teen looked up to Kikuchi with an expressionless face. Kikuchi did a "Follow me." sign. Seto just followed him as asked, without saying anything. 

Kikuchi has specified he wanted to talk with the Kaiba heir in a one-on-one conversation. The detective has no doubt he would get more from Seto without maids and butlers — or a younger brother— around. That's why they were sitting all alone, in a small bedroom. 

Kikuchi was about to ask his first question when the teen cut him off, looking straight in his eyes. 

— I didn't kill him. He declared.

His voice didn't bear any emotion with his words. 

— I never said that. Kikuchi replied. 

— I'm not stupid. Seto spat in return. 

Kikuchi couldn't hold a laugh. Questioning Seto was going to be more difficult than he expected.

— Did you have any motive to kill your father? 

— I hated him. But I wouldn't kill Gozaburo. Unless necessary. 

— "Unless necessary."? You are harsh here. 

Kikuchi didn't point out — yet — the fact Seto had used his father's name. He did make sure to put a distance between him and his late father, it seems. 

— Yes. The boy didn't say anything else. 

— And where were you last night? ...

— Sleeping. Probably. Kaiba's cold voice said again. 

— And no one saw you, right? The detective asked. 

— I don't know. I was sleeping. 

Kikuchi laughed again but genuinely this time. 

— Ok. Hm. You said you hated your father. Why that? 

Seto was for the first time since the beginning of the whole ordeal showing emotions. It was brief. But Kikuchi read some anguish in Seto's face at the question. Seto took a longer time to think about a reply. He was also touching his neck. 

— Seto? Kikuchi called again, with a softer tone. 

Seto jumped slightly but looked in Kikuchi's dark eyes still. 

— He wasn't a loving parent. So I don't see why I would have loved him. I never expected love from Gozaburo, either. 

Everything seems too pragmatic and calculated in Seto. Even his hatred for his father. But an intuition, not a good one, was growing in Kikuchi. One he couldn't grasp yet. 

— Let's move on. Do you think of someone loathing your adoptive father enough to kill him? 

— I think many disliked him. They wanted to play only to all lose to him. But Gozaburo didn't win this time and died as all losers do. 

— And are you the winner now? Or Mokuba? Kikuchi dared to ask.

The teen barely looked at him before wearing an angry expression. He then snarled. 

— Mokuba didn't do anything. And you better not mess up with him. 

— Is that a threat? Kikuchi asked, startled. 

— See it as you may. The teen replied coldly. 

— Anyway, I won't do anything to your brother, I promise. I don't even think he has anything to do with the crime. 

— Good. Are you done now? Seto said, getting up off his chair. 

Knowing he wouldn't get more answers to his questions, Kikuchi complied. 

— Yes. I may have to talk to you again later, though. 

Seto made a noise — something like a snort— and left Kikuchi alone in the deafening silence of the room.

Kikuchi wore a troubled face when he came back to his subordinates. No one dared to ask about it, fearing to upset him. 

— So? Do you think it's Seto? 

— I have my doubts about that. It would be way too easy. No alibi, plenty of motives, a cold personality. Seto would be a great scapegoat for everyone here. 

Fukui sighed. 

— It seems that no one has what we could call an alibi for the time of death. 

Their conversation was interrupted by Kikuchi's phone. 

— Hello? Detective Juzo Kikuchi, speaking. He said, tired

_— Hello. You don't look great. A problem? Dr. Fukuzawa's stern voice came from the phone._

— I'm getting a headache from this case. That's all. 

_— Sorry, I may not be able to help you with that._ Fukuzawa replied jokingly. 

_— Anyway, I'm calling you about Mister Kaiba's murder. As we expected, he died from dozens of stab wounds on his chest and back. The culprit must have gone in one fit of rage. Sadly, they also have been careful and haven't left any DNA behind them, the knife or Gozaburo himself._ Fukuzawa continued.

— So the knife we found is the crime weapon? 

_— Yes. Without a doubt. Mr. Kaiba's blood is all over it. I have to go! The autopsy report won't write by itself! Bye!_ The coroner exclaimed. He hung up right away. 

_—_ Thank you. Kikuchi sighed. 

Why did Fukuzawa sound so cheerful? Kikuchi couldn't get him and will never do, he believes. 

He turned around to Fukui and another subordinate, Sasaki, who asked him :

_—_ Did it go that bad with Seto? 

_—_ He didn't say much. But let's say it wasn't surprising. I have this weird feeling about him. 

_—_ So you do still think he can be the culprit. The female detective affirmed. 

_—_ That's not the issue. Seto has this sort of _eerie_ aura. The kid looks like he is devoid of emotions. _Brainwashed,_ that is the word. 

_— Brainwashed?_ Fukui repeated. 

_—_ Do you find anything else about Gozaburo? Kikuchi asked. 

Sasaki and Fukui shot a look at each other. Did their superior avoid the question right now? 

_—_ We didn't learn much from the house employees. They didn't say much. Sasaki admitted. 

_—_ I see. We will have to go to someone outside the house in that case. 

_—_ But we got a list of his competitors. One of them could have hired a hitman. I thought we could talk to them? She suggested. 

_—_ Interesting. You may go ahead. Kikuchi replied. 

He then looked at the list. He knew most of the names. They were all executives from military or engineering companies.

Kikuchi looked up to see a short bald man behind them. He remembered him: he is the butler, Daimon. The runty man was looking around the house. He was allowed to take care of the chores but he didn't look like he was doing anything. He then suddenly went to where was everyone else. Did he try to eavesdrop on their conversation? 

But he didn't have time to think about it. The Domino City detectives found themselves at the window along with Mariko when they suddenly heard car noises. They could see neighbors crowding before the house, whispering. A car and a truck were parked a few feet behind the crowd. The occupants came out of the vehicles. 

Journalists were here. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are here: thank you so much for reading my story (or stories if you also read several of my works-) it means a lot to me.


	4. Entry 3: The Devil is in the details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikuchi starts to dig deeper into the Kaiba household secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wrote this chapter way faster than expected. To be honest this fanfic fuels my muse like never. Also: I got 4 kudos for this story, which is a lot for me! Thank you so much! Haha. Yes, I'm happy for 4 kudos, lmao. I'm a novice writer after all. Anyway enough small talk and one last thing: small tw / cw for child abuse mention for this chapter.

* * *

Journalists were here.

Juzo Kikuchi was annoyed. How did they know about this so soon? 

_—_ What are we going to do? Sasaki asked. 

_—_ I'm not sure yet. Just don't say anything.

Kikuchi got out of the room after that. His subordinates were still looking at him, intrigued. 

Kikuchi encountered a thin silhouette in the corridor.

_—_ Ah. Seto.

Blue eyes looked back at him in silence. 

_—_ What are you going to say? Seto asked.

 _—_ Huh? Kikuchi questioned.

 _— The journalists._ They most likely think like you _—_ that I have done _it._ And Mokuba- Seto cringed. 

_—_ Rest assured. Mokuba is taken care of well. But you, how are you doing? 

Seto looked strangely surprised at the question and Kikuchi's sincere and caring tone. He went to scratch his neck. Just like he did when the policeman was questioning him. Kikuchi mused. 

_—_ Me?

— Yes. You.

 _—_ I'm...

He paused to find his words. 

_—_ I'm confused. Seto finally replied. 

_—_ That's understandable.

Seto's lack of words on his feelings was perceptible.

_—_ Are you done? He asked.

 _—_ One last thing: any problem with your neck? It is sure looking itching. The policeman remarked. 

_—_ No. Just needed to touch something. 

Kikuchi looked behind him only to see Daimon doing whatever he was doing. A maid was with him, looking at the floor, seemingly upset. He then looked back at the teen. 

_—_ Try to rest for a bit, ok? We will go back to you later.

The teen wore a puzzled face but frowned right after. Then he went somewhere in the mansion.

Kikuchi walked around the mansion again. This time, he only needed to be out of the butler's, or anyone else's, watch. _Why was he feeling so much like a criminal on parole in this house?_

He pushed the first magnificent he can find and entered the room. It was one of the house's picturesque guest bedrooms. He sat on the bed.

He got his cellphone out of his pocket. 

He googled _Gozaburo Kaiba._

Several articles came up about his latest appearances, interviews, chess competitions, and his company's newest weapons. A few of them were also featuring Seto. But one article caught his eye. 

_May 9th, XXXX_

**_Kaiba Corporation CEO visits an orphanage in Tochigi Prefecture._ **

The article featured photos of the late man with the orphanage caretakers and him "handing out" gifts to orphans. Kikuchi snorted at this too obvious insincerity behind this act. He scrolled further to see another interesting, to him, article. 

_June 12th, XXXX_

**_Gozaburo Kaiba's act of charity_ **

_The Kaiba Corporation CEO adopted two orphans from the orphanage he visited a month prior._

Nothing much was written on the matter besides a vague description of the two children, obviously Seto and Mokuba. He scrolled even further and found a topic on a discussion website this time. The topic was... On Gozaburo's death, starting with:

_montana: Did y'all hear? He is dead. Killed._

Kikuchi looked through the replies under the post. 

_ioriyagami25: wtf? For real?_

_mugiwara452: Yeah. I saw the police and journalists going around the town._

_ioriyagami25: won't going to cry tbh_

That last user seemed to have attracted many reactions with this reply. 

_mugiwara452: *reply to ioriyagami25* what do you mean lol. Are you one of those crying babies?_

_pontalover: *reply to ioriyagami25* same. One rich dipshit dead is only going to make the world better/_

_Mrorange: *reply to pontalover* If you're thinking his son won't do the same, you naive af._

_ioriyagami25: *reply to montana* Guys Do you all think things will come out now?_

Kikuchi stopped at ioriyagami25's reply. He wondered what this user meant by things coming out. One of the previous users must have the same question in their mind. 

_Mrorange: *reply to ioriyagami25* Things?_

_ioriyagami25 : *reply to Mrorange* Child abuse. You know. Hitting and treating the children like sh*t_

_Mrorange: *reply to ioriyagami25* what? Was he abusive?_

_bloodtalon: *reply to Mrorange* yeah heard things like that too. Not sure if it's true or not tho._

Kikuchi abruptly stopped looking after this part of the discussion. He did remember Fukui telling him Gozaburo Kaiba was the kind of parent who put overwhelming pressure on his children. But did it go beyond severity on school grades? He wasn't sure. 

Kikuchi jumped out when he heard the bedroom door being opened. It was, to his relief, Sasaki. 

_—_ So you were here! We looked for you everywhere! Sasaki said politely.

_—_ Sorry. Needed some peace of mind. Did you find anything new?

Sasaki fidgeted out of uneasiness. She walked to her superior and gave him something black and circular.

_—_ We... found this in the victim's bedroom.

Kikuchi looked at the object thoroughly. It was a leather black collar. 

_—_ Maybe he was into... weird things. Sasaki added, uneasy.

Kikuchi heaved a sigh.

_—_ Did he have any known partner? He asked.

_—_ We didn't find anything to prove this... She replied. 

Kikuchi looked intensely at the weird collar. As he was touching it, it seems the object had something hard inside.

_—_ The collar seems to have some mechanism. Not sure of what kind... He reflected.

Kikuchi began to think more and more about the collar and the posts he saw on the forum. He shook off the idea. Someone would have seen something and even said something. 

The policemen were all back in the parlor. Everyone was growing impatient, even faster, with the noise of the journalists. 

_—_ Where are you going to say something?

_—_ He killed him, right! 

_—_ Let us call our families!

The house employees said over and over. Only the bodyguards and the Kaiba sons were staying stoic. Suddenly someone barged in the room. It was a man in his thirties, boiling. He walked fast towards Seto, not letting enough time for anyone to process what was happening and stopping him. 

_—_ You- 

The man sneered as he took the eldest son by his collar. Seto didn't seem scared. His face was blank as always. Isono came to the two right away and forced the man's hand to release Seto. Mokuba jumped out and screamed as he saw his brother being held. 

The man cringed.

_—_ You ungrateful psychopath. You killed him, didn't you? You wanted it all right now, huh? The man shouted. 

Kikuchi called out of police agents.

_—_ Hey! Who let this man in?

All the policemen were fidgeting, with nothing to say. Kikuchi frowned at their distress. 

_—_ Nevermind. We will check this out later. Kikuchi sighed.

He turned to the man.

_—_ You may not throw accusations like that. It won't help anyone and... We don't any suspects, as of now.

Kikuchi chose to reply to him professionally. He turned towards his subordinates again.

_—_ You may get this man out of here. He said.

The man laughed hysterically.

_—_ Tsk. Don't buy his theatrics. He knows how to pull people's strings. The man snarled. 

The man shoved Isono's hand away. 

_—_ I will get out by myself. The man finally said before walking out of the room.

_—_ Who is he? Fukui asked, to Isono.

_—_ One of Kaiba Corp high-ups. I think he wanted to check on Master Gozaburo since he didn't see him coming to the headquarters... Isono replied. 

_—_ Humph. Someone snorted. Kikuchi couldn't say who the sound came from. 

_—_ We are afraid that he came in out of our watch. One of the police agents stated.

Isono was back to Seto, who, this time, looked pale and was scratching his left hand maniacally. Fukui, Sasaki, and Kikuchi all looked at each other and nodded, understanding what the Detective was trying to say.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this semester is going to be intense for me, a heavy schedule and internship hunt in those hellish times, you know the deal. So the updates on all my stories may get slower, depending on how much anxiety and everything drains my energy. Wish you all luck with your studies or your job.
> 
> See you soon (hopefully)!


	5. Entry 4: God is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto ponders. The Domino City Detectives too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> After a very tiring week following the last chapter, my muse stroke again and I was done with the chapter sooner than I expected. No one here thinks too much about the chapter titles but I love putting weirdly metaphoric ones. And references to philosophy because I love it (read: hyperfixation). Even if it's very hard to read. Haha. 
> 
> Content warnings, trigger warnings: this chapter contains depictions and mentions of child abuse both physical and mental abuse. Obviously, those depictions are 99% based on theories (I read or thought about), as we don't know that much about what Seto and Mokuba really went through in the manga. 
> 
> That's said, take care and have a good read!

* * *

Sasaki and Fukui went to reach Seto and checking him out. But the teen walked to the door, ignoring them. When the detectives thought he would just go out of the room silently, the teen turned back slightly to them. 

— I need... to go to the restroom. Seto said, sounding embarrassed and upset. 

Seto was leaned above the sink, heaving breathing, as his thin fingers traced the scars circling his neck out with his fingers. That Detective Kikuchi almost understood everything because of his weakness. And Seto damned himself for it. Why did he have to drop his guard like this? Gozaburo would have laughed at him over this. Or hit him if he were in a foul mood. 

The Detective... He sounded strangely sincere when he asked about Seto's feelings. It felt weird. Foreign. When was the last time he felt like someone cared about his personal feelings? Could he trust the honesty he could see in Kikuchi's brown eyes? The teen was once again overwhelmed by his thoughts. 

Gozaburo was dead. And Seto didn't know how to feel about it. Relieved? He wasn't sure. Sad? Definitely not. Seto laughed at this mere thought. The teen will not have to worry about Mokuba and his safety anymore. He wouldn't have to worry about Mokuba getting screamed at, hit for his childish and innocent mistakes. No one could hurt them on a whim anymore.

But Seto was somehow feeling a weird emptiness over his step father's death. He didn't know why this feeling was there and was furious about it.

Something still bothered Seto more than this weird feeling: he still had no idea about who could have assassinated him. And he was scared the killer could hurt him next or worse, Mokuba. He got rid of those thoughts quickly. A panic attack from those would be misinterpreted, and more people would see Seto as the culprit. 

— Seto? 

The teen jumped out at the voice as he brutally came back to reality. Never _drop your guard_. He told himself. He lifted up from the bathroom sink to see who entered the room. 

Mokuba. 

His younger was fidgeting as he didn't know what to say. His eyes were still red and swollen from crying. Seto wondered if Mokuba cried more from grief or fear of what has occurred in their own house. 

Seto was used to losing family members or the ones he loves. His mother, his father... And then the rest of his family when they abandoned them at this orphanage. This one loss was the hardest to cope with because it seemed even more unfair than the others, as he still didn't know _why_ their uncle and aunt gave up on them. Mokuba barely knew their parents... So their adoptive father's murder was his first experience with death. 

— Seto... Are you alright? Mokuba finally said. 

Their conversation became awkward with the years. Gozaburo has made sure Seto didn't see his brother much, Mokuba being, as his father put it, an _unwanted distraction_. The only times Seto could talk with his brother were during meals and when Seto was doing very well in his studies. Then Seto was rewarded by being allowed to see his brother for a few minutes. 

— Yes. Don't worry about me. Seto replied. 

Mokuba was fidgeting again. 

— Can I give you... a hug? The younger Kaiba struggled to ask. 

Seto opened his mouth — out of surprise. He wondered when asking for a demonstration of love became awkward to both of them. But he didn't say anything about it. Seto gave Mokuba a small smile and opened his arms.

— Of course. 

Their brotherly embrace felt astonishing to Seto. He missed this feeling so much. Feeling safe, making someone feeling safe in his arms, loving and being loved. The sensations hit Seto to the core. He missed all of it very much. Seto felt that dreaded guilt again stuck in his heart since their first day in this manoir. 

* * *

Kikuchi was now questioning Isono about the man who attacked Seto earlier. 

— So you said he was a Kaiba Corp employee? What else do you know about him? The Detective asked. 

— Mr. Hiroguchi is a Kaiba Corp high-ups. He works under the Kaiba Corp Big Five.

— Big Five? Kikuchi repeated. 

— They are the five Kaiba Corp executives. Isono replied professionally. 

The Detective acquiesced and took note of the information. 

— So... Do you know why that Toshiro Hiroguchi could think what he said here? 

— Mister Kaiba — I mean Seto — isn't very liked. He was the one who would take the CEO seat. And people are envious, heinous, even, you know. 

— I see. So mister Hiroguchi thinks Seto killed his father to take over the company. Kikuchi reflected. 

— And he probably isn't the only one, if I may say so. the bodyguard added. 

Kikuchi nodded. He also was sure of that. That was the reason he asked Fukui to watch Seto and Mokuba more closely. The Kaiba brothers may be the next targets. And Kikuchi can't let anything more happen. The other reason was that Fukui would maybe get through the brothers, particularly Seto. Zenko Fukui was good with kids, way better than him, at least. Sasaki was sent for Hiroguchi's questioning at the station. 

Speaking of Fukui, Kikuchi saw his subordinate coming back with the two children. Seto was back to his usual behavior, looking like nothing happened. 

When he turned back to Isono, he noticed that the house employees were throwing looks at both the bodyguard and him. What do they want to hide so desperately from the police? Was it about them? Or was it... about the late Gozaburo Kaiba? Kikuchi thought it was very likely the latter. 

— Hum Mister Isono... Are the employees... always like this? He questioned awkwardly, not knowing how to put his thoughts. 

— Like this? the bodyguard repeated. 

— I mean... I feel... Observed. Kikuchi shared. 

— They are probably anxious because of mister Kaiba's murder, sir. Isono replied matter-of-factly. 

— I understand that. But-

He was then interrupted again by, this time, his cellphone. 

— Hello. Juzo Kikuchi. 

— _Detective Kikuchi? It's Ota. Would you come to the study room?_ The deep voice over the phone asked.

— And... you can't come here?

— _I need to show you something._ Ota stated. 

— Ok. Will come. Kikuchi hung off right his words. 

Kikuchi went back to Isono. 

— Sorry. I will have to go back to you later. Something urgent came up. 

— No problem. The "Men-In-Black like" — as Kikuchi liked to call him — man bowed. 

Kikuchi talked to Fukui. 

— Ota found something, it seems. Kikuchi said bluntly. 

Fukui knew with those words he had to come with his superior. He nodded to Isono, someone he felt like they could trust with the orphans. Said children turned to him and went back to Isono. 

With that done, he followed Kikuchi to the study room. They arrived in the study room and to see Seijuuro Ota. Ota was a very tall and large man, impressing everyone in the room with him, colleagues included. Fukui was always the most taken back by Ota and jumped out, slightly. Kikuchi shot a disapproving look at his subordinate, but Ota didn't react at all. 

— So Ota. What did you find? 

Ota nodded in response and took something on the desk behind him. 

— I was looking through the room. Ota gave whatever he took from the desk to Kikuchi and Fukui. I found this in a cabinet. Ota continued. 

— A... riding crop? Fukui asked for confirmation. 

— It is. Ota acquiesced. 

— The collar... The riding crop... 

— About the collar, it seems like it can give out electric shocks when someone pushes a button. 

— W-What? Fukui shrieked, a little unprofessionally. 

— So there is a mechanism in this freaky collar, as Sasaki thought. Kikuchi confirmed. 

Ota hummed in approval. 

Kikuchi reflected on everything he learned until now. Seto's behavior, the employee outburst, the strange objects they found around the house. 

— Oh... Kikuchi couldn't find anything else to say. 

— Detective Kikuchi? Fukui inquired, with troubled green eyes. 

Kikuchi's mouth twitched in a fit of anger he couldn't hold down. Ota and Fukui looked at each other and back to their boss, worried. Gozaburo Kaiba seemed less and less like an actual "innocent" victim, letting an image of the Kaiba children living under a father with an iron hand taking its place. 

Kikuchi then suddenly stormed out of the room, letting his subordinates looking at the door, confused. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, won't promise anything about the upcoming chapters and stories. Also: thank you all for the Kudos, comments and the... 100 hits?! It's the first time I reached that number on a fic. It's so motivating for me so thank you again! Hope I won't disappoint you!


End file.
